


Mark of the Beast

by sparkle_senpai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, this is hot garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_senpai/pseuds/sparkle_senpai
Summary: A light pink tint spread across Kayn’s cheeks, for once rendered speechless.Sett grabbed his jaw and looked down at him, his yellow eyes warm and glowing.“This isn’t your first time here with us, is it?”This absolutely has no plot, please, it is all smut that came to creation because of a stunning art piece I saw of these three. If it's not your thing, pass!
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends), Aphelios/Sett/Kayn, Aphelios/Shieda Kayn, Shieda Kayn/Sett
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	Mark of the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Aphelios. Sett. Sheida Kayn.
> 
> That's all.

Aphelios gasped and promptly slapped his hand over his mouth. He whined as Sett gripped his hips harder, sucking on his neck and steadying his rhythm.

“S-Sett...you h-have to… _ mmph! _ ” He cries out and leans into his touch, his legs trembling to keep himself standing, lucky a wall was behind him to keep him upright.

The larger man that stood before him pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Shh...I know, mooncake, I  _ know _ I have to.” He resumed sucking on his neck, pulling and biting the skin hard to leave marks, his hips thrusting in and out of the Lunari.

Aphelios moaned into his touch and winced at how much Sett stretched him. 

“N-no! Someone... _ mm _ ...someone is going to see us!” His breathing became sporadic, his heart racing as he looked around the brush. Sett chuckled and nipped at the mark that was already showing color, he pushed Aphelios’s just to the wall of stone in front of him, grabbing his hands and placing them on his own ass.

He leans over him and licks the shell of his ear, “Now be a good bunny and spread yourself for daddy, hm?” 

Aphelios houghed out hot breaths onto the stone in front of him, he could feel the moisture from his breath trickle onto his lips, his tummy flipped in arousal and embarrassment, his knees buckling at Sett’s commanding voice. They’ve been meeting up like this in secret for months now, what started as a physical altercation turned aggressive sex became regular meetings where Sett fucks Aphelios senseless in the jungle.

Aphelios clenched his eyes closed and pressed his weight onto the stone, his hands gripping himself exactly where his partner placed them, he squeezed his hands and spread himself for Sett to see.

Sett pulls out of him completely, Aphelios shuddering at the lost contact as the larger man bends down, giving him a long lick from the bottom to the top of his ass before standing back up and slapping his erection between Aphelios’s cheeks.

_ Snap _ .

Aphelios gasped, pulling his hands back to the wall and he perked his ears up, “D-did you hear that?”

Sett, mesmerized at how Aphelios’s ass moved around his cock at Aphelios’s release of his hands, was too distracted to give any real attention to his claim. “Fuck, you’re so hot you know that?” He pushes himself back inside Aphelios to the hilt and then pulls out completely, repeating this over and over, he hooks his fingers into the smaller man’s mouth, yanking his head back to get an angle allowing him to get even deeper inside of him.

Despite Sett’s insistence to ignore anything else besides pounding the man before him into the wall, his ears twitch and he feels a shift in the air, but he doesn’t stop thrusting into Aphelios. He sees the shadowed figure and starts playing with Aphelios more.

His fingers slide out of his mouth and travel back to the base of his neck that was damp with sweat, he grabs a fist full of hair and pulls his head back, shoving his tongue into his mouth while Aphelios tries to hold on and has no choice but to accept.

As he twirled his tongue around Sett’s he fluttered his eyes open to see a shadowed figure part the brush and pause at the scene before him. Aphelios attempts to flee and pull his clothing back on but Sett tenses before he can do this and he is frozen, Sett still moving inside of him.

“S-Sett, please, he sees us!”

Sett chuckles and pushes Aphelios back onto the wall, keeping himself inside of him, “If he wanted to kill us, he would’ve already done it. I think…” he reaches a strong hand forward and starts pumping Aphelios’s arousal, “...he’s been enjoying the show. Right, Kayn?”

The assassin stepped out of the brush and placed his hands on his hips, clicking his tongue at the two men before him, “Wait 'til everyone hears about this little sight. Aphelios, you really let him use you like a fuck toy, huh?” He scoffed but his eyes were glowing and hungry. “I thought you were better than that. I will say this has been an amusing discovery.”

Sett reached for the man but Kayn’s practiced shadow agility escaped his grasp. He chuckled and looked Aphelios up and down, his eyes scanning every part of his exposed body.

“Go ahead,” Sett gripped Aphelios’s hips and started rolling his hips slowly into him, “I know you want to taste him.”

Aphelios looked back at Sett in shock which was only met with another squeeze of his cock causing him to gasp. Suddenly his mouth was being explored with someone else’s tongue, it was foreign and rough, completely different from Sett’s wet, sloppy kisses. Aphelios looked up to see those same hungry eyes looking down at him as he clung to the wall.

“You should really see what he  _ tastes _ like,” he hooked his arms around Aphelios’s by the elbow, pulling him back and exposing his erection, dripping with precum.

Kayn threw Sett a look and smirked, “Why on earth would I do tha--?” He hissed in pain as Sett wrapped his braid around his hand and tugged it, forcing him down to his knees.

“Sheida Kayn, you’re as transparent as the air in the sky. Please…” he tugs harder earning a hiss from the assassin, “I know you know you like what you see.” He released his hair and resumed to giving Aphelios attention, “Start sucking.”

Kayn rolled his eyes but reached for Aphelios as if a question of his pride he licks his lips and shoves Aphelios’s entire length into his mouth and down his throat. 

“ _ Mmmph! Fuck… _ ” Aphelios was completely filled with Sett and now the added stimulation of Kayn’s warm mouth around his cock was almost too much to handle, if this kept going he wasn’t going to last.

Kayn swallowed around his length and bobbed his head back and forth, swirling his long tongue around the tip of his swollen cock before shoving him back into his mouth completely. 

“S-Sett, please..I…” Aphelios pants trying to steady his breathing.

“No, no, bunny, let our guest hear what you  _ really _ like to call me.”

Aphelios gasped as Kayn released his cock from his warm mouth, Sett gripping his braid once more and pulling him up and to his side.

“ _ D-da… _ ” 

Sett forces Kayn’s chin up, licking his bottom lip while looking into Aphelios’s eyes. Kayn was the one to speak up, between Sett nipping at his bottom lip and licking his neck, “ _ Daddy. _ Your little fuck toy calls you,  _ daddy _ .” 

He snickered before yelping as Sett reached for his nipple, pinching it, “And how do you know that?”

A light pink tint spread across Kayn’s cheeks, for once rendered speechless.

Sett grabbed his jaw and looked down at him, his yellow eyes warm and glowing.

“This isn’t your first time here with us, is it?”

Kayn scoffed at the accusation and looked away, avoiding getting caught in that commanding gaze.

“You’re a filthy slut yourself, aren’t you?” He snuck a hand into his pants earning a deeper blush from Kayn who was as visibly irritated as he was aroused. He hissed at the contact but pressed deeper into Sett’s grip. He leans down and takes his lobe between his teeth, his deep voice sending shivers from the top of Kayn’s spine all the way down to his arousal, “You can call me  _ daddy _ too, you know?”

Sett pulls him close and starts kissing him, not a second later he turns to Aphelios and pulls him closer, “You too, mooncake. Both of you are going to  _ show  _ me how much you want me to fuck you.”

He alternated between kissing Kayn and Aphelios, pulling them closer so all of their tongues could reach for each other and explore each other’s mouth.

“Kiss him, bunny.” Sett pulled back and leaned on a nearby tree. The two men now drunk with lust were ready to listen to any command from the former. Kayn smirked, as if this was a game to him, and teased his bottom lip, Aphelios blushing and holding his hands up to his chest unsure of what to do. Kayn reached for his hands and pulled him down to the ground, intertwining their fingers and straddling his hips, arching his back as he bent down to continue making out with him.

Sett stared at the scene before him and started stroking his own cock, still slick from Aphelios’s arousal. Aphelios gasped for air as Kayn pulled away and turned his head for Sett, looking for encouragement and approval, he looked at both of them and then back down to his member.

Kayn was about to push himself up when Sett spoke, “No.  _ Crawl _ **_.”_ **

The two men on the ground looked at each other, their faces flushed, cheeks rosy with the rush of blood. Kayn moved first, sliding his hands up Sett’s thick, muscled legs and wrapping one hand around the base of his cock, the other cradling his balls. Aphelios crawled up and stared up at his partner.

They both earned a large, warm hand on their head, patting their hair. 

“Kiss it.” He grabbed his cock, rubbing it on their faces. 

Kayn flicked his eyes over to Aphelios and he reached for the Lunari’s jaw, pulling him towards Sett and wrapping his tongue around the tip, Aphelios mimicking his actions. Kayn moves down his length with his tongue, saliva coating the soft skin behind before settling at the base and sucking, wrapping his hand around his trail of saliva, pumping and twisting while Aphelios sucked on the tip, gripping into Sett’s thighs to hold himself up.

Sett gripped Kayn’s hair and pulled it, “You are a  _ practiced _ little slut, aren't you?” He chuckled, “Did your  _ Master _ teach you this too?”

As much as he wanted to continue teasing the assassin, he could feel his cock twitching at all of the attention and he yanked them up.

“Back over there, put your hands on the wall,” he noticed how much rounder and softer Aphelios’s ass was compared to Kayn’s more muscular toned build. He also noticed how willingly Kayn leaned on the wall and arched his back, long braid resting on his back.

He stood between them, rubbing between their entrances, he moved to Aphelios positioning his cock at his already abused hole and thrusts back in. “And you,” he looks over to Kayn, “Prepare yourself--or don’t, I don’t know what kind of masochistic shit you’re into.”

Kayn scoffed but took the intended insult as a means of pride. He loved being treated like this.

His partner cries out, and looks back, drool escaping his lips when he feels another hand on his face, Kayn leans in and catches the dripping saliva with his fingers, “Don’t waste it.” He teases and winks at him, pulling his hand back behind him to use it to stretch and slick himself.

“D... _ daddy _ please, please I’m going to c-”, Sett snapped his hips into Aphelios and it was the final push he needed to release onto the wall in front of him. He slid down onto his knees, his chest heaving from such an intense orgasm.

Sett moved over to Kayn and pushed him forward, not bothering to warn or ask for entry, he rubbed the tip of his cock against his entrance, slick with Aphelios’s saliva and pressed himself inside. Kayn hissed and growled beneath him, adjusting to his thick appendage. He continued to press himself until his hips reached the back of Kayn’s ass, the man beneath him taking it upon himself to start moving himself up and down his length.

It was  _ tight _ , without being used like Aphelios was earlier there was no way Sett was going to last. The sight of Kayn fucking himself on his dick was enough to make him want to cum right there but he held on to use him more.

Aphelios weakley crawled over to Kayn and reached for his arousal, a moan escaping the assassin’s lips at the stimulation, causing him to slow his own movement and giving Sett control to determine the pace. Aphelios positioned his mouth before his swollen cock, now dripping with precum and started sucking on it.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Kayn winced and arched his back he didn’t know whether he wanted to press more into Aphelios or Sett but he needed to cum, he desperately wanted to release.

Sett gripped his hips hard and slowed his movement, but pounding into him  _ hard _ . He reached for his neck and pulled him back with his braid, attaching his teeth to the back of his neck and biting down. Like the treatment Aphelios received earlier, he sucked and licked until the abused blood vessels broke beneath the skin, leaving him marked.

“ _ Sh-shit. _ ” Kayn groaned and fell to the wall, Sett quickening his pace as Aphelios rubbed his cock now coated with saliva. He gasped as he released, staining the wall with his cum. 

Sett pulled out of him and directed both of the men beneath him, “On your knees, open your mouth.” Pumping his length a few more times he shuddered as his cock twitched, hot ropes of cum shooting out, Kayn and Aphelios catching the substance with the face, mouth, and chest.

Sett groans and takes a deep breath leaning on the wall before the two, catching his breath. Before he can wipe the sweat from his eyebrows he sees Kayn swallowing his cum and wiping some off of Aphelios’s lip, licking that too. He sees Aphelios observe and mimic his actions as he tries to swallow as well, clearly not used to the taste, as he scrunches his face but attempting to mask his displeasure.

“You did good, bunny.” He reached down to ruffle his hair. He looked over to see Kayn collecting his clothes, “Kayn,” glistening with sweat he rolls his eyes and smirks, “What? I’m not calling you _ daddy _ .”

“See you in two weeks.” Sett stretched his arms over his head, every twist and turn of his muscular torso glistening in the sun.

“What makes you think I’m doing that? I’m not your girlfriend.”

Kayn saw a shadow grow over him, “No…” he licked his ear and rubbed the fresh bite mark on his neck, “You  _ are  _ a dirty slut though. You already know when we meet.”

He rolled his eyes and smirked smugly before disappearing in the shadows.

Sett turned back to his partner and scooped him up in his arms. “Let’s get you out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually managed to finish this...I can explain.
> 
> Thank you to literally so many wonderful people that helped with many aspects of this idea. <3


End file.
